This grant application is requested for continuing support of the existing Clinical Research Center (CRC) at the University of Texas Medical Branch. This CRC is presently (1980) in its 18th grand-funded year. It is a mixed (adult-child) 8 funded bed unit presently located on the 6th floor of the Child Health Center. The major clinical research projects presently conducted within the CRC include studies on sleep apnea, hypertension, diabetes mellitus, aplastic anemia, immune deficiency states, lymphocyte depletion in preparation for renal transplantation, gastrointestinal hormone physiology, and malabsorption syndromes in infancy and childhood. Over 40 faculty from both the Basic and Clinical Science Disciplines are involved in these investigations. This federally funded center serves an essential function at UTMB, providing the necessary hospital facility and support personnel to perform such human investigations, and to train future clinical investigators.